rpokemon_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell
Cell '''is an administrator of the /r/Pokemon Discord. History Cell made a Discord account December 11th of 2015. He joined the /r/pokemon Discord server on April 19th of 2016. He managed to obtain the regular role back when the role was distributed as soon as users applied. Before /r/pokemon, Cell was predominantly in the Splatoon community, playing for a team he, along with two other friends, created called the Renegade Squad. They used the tag RNG and played online extensively. Cell took a break from the server sometime in the summer to pursue his competitive Splatoon gaming, attempting to reach the S+99 rank. He came back to the server sometime after and started to become more active in the server. He was not what someone would call a mod favorite; he constantly shitposted and antagonized the moderation team, namely ngb, along with other members such as baby spaghetti boy. His shitposting significantly slowed down when the #open_letter fiasco happened, and prompted him to create a questionnaire for both the mods and the users to answer in #moderation_questions. Cell took part in discussion in the GS Ball server, a server created from the aftermath of the questionnaire that was meant to bridge the communication between mods and users to sort out the problems that the server, the team and the users were having. His main focus was on server and mod restructure. Cell did not want to become a moderator initially due to "not wanting to be a part of the bandwagon of being accepted just for being there". Moderation Cell became a moderator for the /r/pokemon Discord server on May 21st of 2017, sometime after the #open_letter situation. Before that, he was a candidate for the Community Outreach program. It was the first time the moderation team sent out applications via Google forms for users to fill out, and Cell, along with another former moderator, were the first to be chosen through this process. After a month of training in the MIT phase, Cell became a full-time moderator, moderating under the Franchise category and taking the responsibilities of Promo Moderator and Voice Moderator. Regular Manager On August 26th of 2017, Cell was brought on to become a Regular Manager to look over applications sent by users interested in becoming a regular of the server. Administrator On October 11th of 2017, Cell became an administrator of the /r/pokemon Discord server. Memes Associated with Cell Cell is the server's main supply of meme power. Some of the memes associated with Cell include: * '''Mr. Fondles: A realistic and grotesque drawing of Cell's favorite Pokemon, Gengar. Cell found this picture of Gengar when he unironically searched for photos of Gengar using Bing's search engine, and he came across a picture that didn't look much like Gengar but was hilariously scary, so Cell saved that picture. He was originally going to call him Mr. Molest, but due to it potentially crossing a line in the server, he went with Mr. Fondles. * Moist: This is Cell's favorite word. He often describes himself as the deity of all things moist. Unfortunately, that also includes the people he does not appreciate. * Cell is black: It is unknown when this trend started or who started it, but because Cell uses the black variations of the hand emojis, mods and users speculated that Cell was, indeed, a black man. This meme blew up so much that he was starting to receive direct messages from friends asking him if it is alright to say or post something potentially racial in the server. Cell has gone on record to say that while he is not physically black, he is black on the inside. * Dabs/Dabvocate: Cell is what he calls a "dabvocate" which means that he advocates for the dab and its usage. He has a sixth sense in which he can detect when a dab is posted within the server without the aid of a self-bot or any other automated assistance. * Mongrel: Mongrel is what Cell calls his fellow community members. It is used to remind everyone that he is the tyrant of the server and that he must be worshiped, although he calls his people mongrels in an amiable way. His usage of mongrel increased after watching an anime called Fate/Zero, in which Gilgamesh constantly calls people mongrels. Trivia * While Cell normally does not participate in contests, he enjoys hosting them. He has founded a new art contest system in which users vote in tiers and, in some contests, build on other people's work. * Cell is an avid Pokemon, Super Smash Bros. and Splatoon player. ** He first started his Pokemon journey when he was 3-years old. His first game was Pokemon Red. He never completed this journey though, and it wasn't until Pokemon Gold came around that he finally completed a Pokemon game. Since then, he has loved the franchise and continues to play it both casually and competitively to this day. He has scored very high on Showdown Random ladders for generation 7, peaking at 2252. ** He and his older brother obtained a Nintendo 64 for Christmas when Cell was around 5 or 6 years old, and it was bundled with the game Super Smash Bros. He mostly played Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Donkey Kong. He has played every iteration of Smash to date, and he started to go competitive when Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii U came around, maining Pikachu and using Marth as a secondary character. He also plays Toon Link, Villager and Ganondorf well in those games. He will be maining King K. Rool in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ** Cell always wanted to be good at a shooter, and the opportunity presented itself in the unique game Splatoon. He was struggling at first because he was not used to the Wii U's gamepad, nor was he used to motion controls, but after adjusting the options to analog and getting used to the gamepad's bulk, he managed to fare well. While he was in his team, he started to use the Tri-Slosher, which helped in get over the last hurdle of getting to S+99. Before that, he mained the Blaster, and before that he mained the .52 Gal. He is currently ranked B+ average in Splatoon 2. He does not play the game as much anymore due to poor connection and because Splatoon makes him salty from time to time. * Cell ''probably ''is black despite his claims.